


On the basic of sex

by MoineauQ



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	On the basic of sex

我有个秘密  
我其实是个性瘾者  
其实这并不是从小就有的本能  
而是男孩子在正常生长期间应该跟女孩子处理的性欲因为进了杰尼斯没法交女朋友工作又没多少又焦虑压力又大无处安放而造成的没节制的自我放肆

俗称憋的

我不觉得这给周围的人带来了什么麻烦。  
你看我顶多就是自慰，不叫鸭不乱搞。实在不行就借助外力，玩具是我买的，钱是我挣得 有什么问题吗？

门把？  
跟他们有什么关系？  
当然是好好瞒着。  
你觉得他们知道我这样之后还会让我留在关节尼吗？傻啊你？  
淫荡是原罪。我一个人背就够了。都什么年代了，少来共有罪行这一套。为了N吗？

什么，你问我现在在跟谁说话？  
没什么？我是想证明我的真实生活比If or…精彩多了。加十点的程度？不不不不，当然是一百点啊。当然是让你拍着手说すごい的程度。

嗯？你说你想听？  
催啥啊，我不正要讲呢吗？劲都上肩了你叽叽喳喳个什么，听着就完了。你要上厕所吗？要上现在快上，一会儿你要去我就叫你憋着，我可不停。

上京那年我才十几岁吧。谁也不认识,只和すばる和横山侯隆两个傻子一起。最开始我可老实了，啥都不知道。但subaru这家伙当时有钱的一比，毕竟西边的すばる收入还是很可观的。我就捡他看过的小黄书看。subaru喜欢巨乳的，别问我怎么知道呢。书页上都被攥得皱皱巴巴的，瞎子啊才看不见。扯远了，你这家伙这种时候要提醒我啊！不然以后怎么做节目？说到哪儿了，对，借小黄书。就当时也好奇，但也不懂怎么solo，每次看都等到下面实在忍不住了自己喷出来。时间久了subaru总嫌我看的时间太长。没办法，不上手碰时间肯定长啊。后来一交流才知道原来这玩意要上下撸才舒服。你说那时候我多笨，连这种事都要Subaru手把手教。那时候他手上纹身刚洗，还好大一块疤。他把手放在我chinchin上的时候还稍微有点凉，人也小手也小。当时还能握住的，后来就不行了。我俩后来总感叹这点。一般会说“明明那个时候还那么小的”我的也是，亮的也是。亮的最痛，啧，这是后话。

后来我就会了呗，再傻这种事还不是做两次就上手。我可是杰尼斯，三次没跟上舞步就要被踢开的，你以为艺能界这么好混。后来我俩不打游戏的时候就掏枪对着干。看谁先射谁就输了。其实很蠢，因为并没有什么惩罚措施。但后来baru说我玩不起，我就火了。谁他妈玩不起，我就说  
“我要是输了，我就扮成女孩子给你爽一爽”

结果输的妈都不认识。

谁知道涉谷怎么搞来的女装。他说是节目剩下的，我信了他的邪，那为啥老子穿的正正好好？  
涉谷挺着屌（他刚才没射嘛）一副恶霸调戏大闺女的作派，叉着腿站着。一副臭屁的样子  
“给我含一会儿”  
“哈？”我毫不犹豫地吐槽回去？“你对女孩子就这样？”  
涉谷慌了神，“啊嘞不是这样吗？我看片里都是…”  
气势一秒就没。我摆摆手“まぁええやん，就这样吧。你洗了没有？”  
“洗了啊，回来不就冲澡了？”  
洗了就无所谓了，干净的话不就是块肉吗？跟手肘子也没啥区别。我张口含了进去。跟吃香肠的感觉不一样，因为不能咬。也不能使劲。我不知道该怎么办，口水流了一下巴。我呜咽地问涉谷“咂摸板…唔…”涉谷到好，直喘气。跟我说“hina…牙抬起来点…有点疼…”  
我按照他的指示挪了挪。再次询问“现在呢…”  
他没再回答我。只是发出了嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，大力在我嘴里抽插。这理论上并不能给我带来快感，但是我的老二也翘了起来。啧，那这件事在生理上来说，就还是快乐的。  
我说“shibuya下回我们还这样做吧”  
声带的震动并能让他听清我在说什么，但足以让他的前端感受到刺激而糊了我一嘴精液。  
我感受到他的快乐了

良久，他摸着我的头毛，那时候还是卷翘柔软的像松田圣子那样的头发，说好，下次也一起吧。


End file.
